The disclosed invention relates to garments, or wearing apparel, through which ultra-violet light rays may pass. The ultra-violet light rays, particularly those with a wave length of 320 to 400 nanometers, cause the skin of humans to become pigmentised or, as is commonly known, tanned.
Many people who choose to become tan choose to do so by lying in the sun on warm sunny days. If one should be located in the cooler parts of the country, then the number of days for lying in the sun is limited due to the weather. Consequently, a garment allowing one to tan while wearing the garment would increase the number of days during which one could acquire a tan.
Additionally, certain skin diseases, such as psoriasis, pityriasis, rosea, and vitiligo among others, may be partially alleviated by exposure to sun light. A component of sun light is light rays from the ultra-violet spectrum. Consequently, a fabric allowing the transmission of light rays from the ultra-violet spectrum through the threads of the fabric would aid in the treatment of these diseases.